Prank Night
by Azallea
Summary: Things get a little crazy when Jace and Clary duke it out prank-style. With the help of Isabelle and Alec of course. Who will come out on top?
1. The Fuse

**For ****Raksha Souza**** (I finally got around to it) who gave me the idea and better give me more if this is going to continue…**

"JACE WAYLAND!" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs and ran towards the laughter down the hall. She saw a flash of golden hair rush down the stairs and quickly scampered down the stairs. Jace dived behind the couch laughing manically which just infuriated Clary more. Clary was standing directly in front of him with only the couch separating the distance between them with arms crossed over her chest.

Jace couldn't help himself. She did look hilarious. She was in pajamas as it was early morning. Only the pajamas were soaking wet with water. Not just water but bright neon green water. And Clary knew that it was the kind of dye that stayed on your skin and clothes for a long, long time before coming back. Her skin was green, her hair was green, her clothes were green. Everything was green.

"Relax Clary," he said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I will not relax," her voice was shrill and her hands clenched in little angry fists "You blew up Luke's fish tank!"

"It's not like the fish were in it," he jeered letting out another laugh.

Jace dodged to the right as the infuriated redhead leaped over the couch to grab at him. Her chest heaved up and down angrily as she glared at him now at opposite sides of the room.

"Do you know how long it's going to take to clean that up? Weeks! You used the dye Simon gave you didn't you?" Simon and his band were doing god knows what with some dye that was suppose to stick to your skin and was really hard to get out. After they were done Simon gave the rest to Jace in exchange secrecy about something he didn't want Isabelle to know about.

"I might have," he said taking a step in the opposite direction when she came a step closer towards him.

"And you blew up a fish tank because?"

"I don't really know. But it was pretty funny watching you fall in it."

"So what am I suppose to tell Luke? Sorry you're hallway and half your library turned green?"

"He did say he wanted to paint the hall a different color," said Jace lunging out of the way of another attack from Clary.

"Do you not realize that dye isn't meant to come out of things?" She clenched her fists tightly. As much as she may have loved Jace she was not looking forward to the cleaning job. "Not to mention the water's just sitting there flooding the place."

"Well I didn't actually mean to blow up the tank, that was an accident," he said holding up his hands.

"How in the world do you manage to accidentally blow something up?"

"What? The U.S. Government does it all the time!" After hearing an outraged cry from Clary he added. "I don't know. Something must've gotten caught in the cleaning thing he installed last week."

"You mean like a bunch of green dye?"

"I highly doubt a food coloring has the ability to blow up a fish tank," said Jace still trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill over at the sight of Clary dripping green all over.

"Only pure water is supposed to enter that Jace, otherwise it gets backed up. Didn't you read the manual when we installed it?"

"There was a manual?" Jace dodged a pillow thrown in his direction. "Relax. We'll just blame it on Simon."

"We? This was all you."

"Ah, but you're the one covered in green," he pointed out, letting out a short laugh.

"And that makes me a part of it?"

"No but it makes you pretty suspicious if someone like me were to run off to Luke and tell him otherwise."

"You wouldn't." The two of them stared each other down for a while before Clary spoke up.

"Luke would never believe you," she spat.

"Luke would never believe you about what?" said a deeper voice from behind her. She turned to face Luke, getting an evil grin on her face. She turned to see Jace who was staring at Luke dumbfounded. "And why are you green?"

"Your fish tank," she said quickly. Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"My fish tank made you green?"

"Well it sort of made the whole hallway green."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you were supposed to be in Idris for the next couple of days?" interrupted Jace quickly.

"I was, but I needed something," he said slowly looking between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on.

"I can get it for you," said Jace putting on a pretty good show that even Clary had to admit made him look innocent. She then realized that her being green made her look completely guilty. "What do you need?"

"My book of records," he said now staring down Jace rather than Clary.

Jace quickly bounded toward the library. Clary winced as she heard splashing noises when he walked. Even with the skill of a shadowhunter in complete silence the quietest footstep sounds like a firework. Luke looked at Clary who gave him a weak smile. Jace returned in less than a minute but it felt like forever. He handed the book over to Luke giving one of his most winning smiles.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he said looking at Clary. Clary opened her mouth to rat Jace out but he did have a point. She would look guilty or at least like she had something to do with it, and she could have some fun with this.

"Not particularly," she said a bit too slowly. Luke eyed her carefully.

"If I didn't have to leave right now…" he said pointing a finger at Clary before walking out. Before closing the door he called out. "If my house isn't perfect by the time I get back, you're both dead."

Both of them let out an exasperated sigh of relief, before turning to each other for second round of arguments.

"You're cleaning that up," she said putting a hand on her hip.

"Like hell I am!" said Jace loudly.

"You started this whole thing!"

"It's your house."

"That you messed up."

"But I have to go back to the institute," said Jace reaching for his jacket.

"No you don't, angel boy," rushing behind him as he bolted out the door.

Prank Night…Prank Night

"You really want to do this," asked Isabelle with an amused look in her eyes.

"Do you not see my hair?" said Clary pointing to her hair which was still a light shade of green after four showers as was a lot of her skin.

"Green's not really your color."

"You aren't helping," said Clary standing up and pacing the room. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Oh I'm helping. You'll need my help if you actually think you'll be able to pull that off."

"I know. So here's what we'll do…"

Alec bounded away from the door and rushed into another empty room and waiting until the sounds of their footsteps were gone. He quickly ran towards Jace's room not bothering to knock before barging in.

"I could've been naked you know," said Jace who was sitting on his bed with some sort of notebook thing. "Though you would probably like that."

Alec glared at him. "Fine. Your funeral."

"I'm not dying Alec," said Jace with a sigh.

"No, but you will be soon," he said flippantly turning to leave. Jace of course was soon on his feet, still clutching the notebook.

"What do you mean? Is Luke here?"

"Luke? Downworlders can't come in here, you know that." Jace cursed himself inwardly at such an obvious statement. "What did you do to Luke?"

"Nothing. Why am I dying?"

"Your girlfriend," he said simply and turned to leave again.

"Wait a minute," said Jace, pulling on his brother's arm.

"What?" Jace opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Can you hurry? I need to go get a camera for remembrances of the event."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alec laughed and explained what he heard to Jace. When he was done Jace's eyes were wide.

"She wouldn't," he muttered.

"If you say so. But I plan to watch."

"You have to help me!" Alec was fairly amused. Usually it was him asking for help and Jace who cocked a grin and watched him suffer and he liked the change in roles.

"Fine," he said. "But if you die, I'm going to have to post pictures of your defeat online."

Ignoring Alec's comment he said, "Here's what we're going to do."

**Author's Note Time:**

**Hah. I finally got around to it. I've been meaning to write this up for weeks. Oops. Anyways. Continue? Trash it? You decide. Comments for ideas are accepted and wanted very badly. **

**I seem to be experiencing *insert sad crying hysterically face here* writers block. Ew…hate that word. So if you read my stories and have ideas…tell me. TELL ME ANYTHING! I hate this feeling. I mean I know my writing isn't amazing but this is ridiculous. **

**Comment please! If you comment I will love you forever! Well… if you read my stories at all I love you but still! Please…do it for the sad little writer who just wants to hear from the readers. And the hot guy! Don't forget the hot guy!**

**Jace: I'm sexy and I know it *song blaring***

**Me: Shut up and think of some ideas will you.**

**See what I've turned into! Writers block is killing me people! HELP ME!**


	2. Humble Beginnings

"So are we doing this tonight, then?" asked Isabelle as they walked into the training room early the next morning.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?" Clary pulled her bright red hair back into a pony tail. She wasn't sure what Isabelle had planned for them to do today but whatever it was she wanted to be ready and get it done as quickly as possible. That left more time for the plans for that evening.

"I don't know. I assumed you might've chickened out by now," Isabelle said flippantly pulling her hair back as well.

"When I have I ever been known to back down from something?" Clary faked a pout which made Isabelle laugh.

"You really want me to answer that?" she said. Clary scoffed at her and looked around the room.

"So, what are we doing in here?" she asked. Just as Isabelle opened her mouth to speak Jace walked into the room with a duffel bag draped over his shoulder. He had a smug grin on his face and a look in his eyes that Clary knew that he was up to something. He dropped the bag near the door and strode his way over to where Isabelle and Clary were standing staring at him.

"What's in the bag?" asked Isabelle, deciding to be the first one to speak. Clary stared at the bag for a bit before looking to Jace who was grinning at her. He turned to face Isabelle and Clary started to blush. If he was this confident he must know something.

"Nothing, sister dear," he mocked. Isabelle just raised an eyebrow at him. He turned to Clary who was just plain staring him down and trying to figure out what was in the bag.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" he said in response.

"I'm curious," she said, taking a step towards the door, and more importantly, the bag. Jace however, took a step in front of her.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he quoted blocking her from another attempt to get out of his way.

"Good thing I'm not a cat, then," she mused glancing up at him. He smirked and turned his attention to Isabelle.

"I forgot to tell you, your mother wants you." He was looking at Isabelle the whole time but even still he was able to block any further attempts for Clary to get around him.

"I thought she wanted me to train Clary. You just want her to yourself," she said folding her arms over her chest with an air of superiority around her.

"Your statement couldn't be any truer. But she actually does want you. Something to do with a mess in the kitchen I think?" Isabelle dropped her arms and stared down Jace.

"Alec said he would get you to help him clean," she scoffed.

"Clearly your maddening superiority finally convinced him that helping you wouldn't be worth the cause," he said.

"Bastard," she muttered as she stormed out the door and wandered to the kitchen.

"Guess that means no training," said Clary. She made another attempt to get around Jace's body but he caught her by the upper arm and held her back firmly.

"You actually thought you were getting off that easy?" he mused. She shrugged and went back around to face him.

"I was sort of hoping," she admitted.

"Well at least now you get to train with none other than your favorite," he said walking over to the closet which she knew held some equipment like cables and cords for flips and jumps and some pads and mats and all sorts of things that she didn't want to put up with right now.

"Simon's not here," she said. Jace opened the closet and flicked the light on. He went in and started muddling around looking for something. Clary glances at him for a moment then turned her attention back to the bag that remained at the doorway. She looked back at Jace who was saying some sort of sarcastic come back about being ten times better than Simon was. She determined that it was safe to take a shot at the bag. As quietly as she could she hurried towards the bag, which is hard to do in a large room that echoes and wood floors that creak when you step on them.

"Clary?" he called out when she didn't respond. She stopped dead on the spot and looked back towards the closet which still had the light on and no sign of Jace anywhere near the doorway.

"Yes?" she called out and then immediately realized her mistake. He would know just by the sound that she had moved from her original spot to halfway across the large open area. She glanced at the closet one more time before making a break for it and running towards the bag. She was about to rip open the zipper before she felt a pair of arms around her waist pulling her back. She made a grab for the bag but was pulled back to quickly by Jace.

"I don't think so Clary," he said as she squirmed against his grip. She knew it was useless but gave it a try anyways.

"What's in the bag?" she asked when he finally set her down on the floor a good twenty feet away from it.

"Nothing to your concern," he said taking a step back from her.

"Since when do you keep secrets from me?" she asked taking a step back from him. They started walking in a very small circle around each other.

"Since you started plotting against me," he growled and she couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"What did you hear?" she mused.

"Alec told me all about your little schemes against me. I never thought you had it in you, Fray. You always seemed like such a gentle soul." Clary scoffed and laughed a bit before lunging at Jace who simply dodged away grabbing her around the waist and pinning her to the ground.

"Do I sense that someone is scared?" she asked tilting her head to the side. She didn't bother to try to get away, knowing the attempt would be futile. Not yet at least.

"Me? Scared? Never." He leaned down a bit as though to kiss her but changed his mind; it seemed, at the last moment. Clary seized the opportunity to lean up as much as she could and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay if you're a little scared." She sensed him shiver a bit and smirked knowing her plan was working.

"I'm not scared," he grumbled. Jace stood up and reached his hand down to grab for Clary. "And just for that we're doing flips." She pouted at him and he just shook his head at her.

"You're only doing this because you know that I'm right," she teased while Jace handed her some cables to attach herself to the ceiling with.

"No. I'm doing this because you were plotting to kill me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to get the green out of that hallway?" she said.

"Pretty long time, I would imagine," he said with a wink.

"Which is exactly why you're going to be cleaning it instead of me." Clary stated.

"Am not!" Jace protested.

"Oh but you are," she mused and started heading towards the door. When Jace lunged to grab her she somehow managed to dodge. "Relax; I don't care about your bag." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"As if I believe you," he said with a laugh.

"I don't Jace. Because whatever you have may be a good, but I will get you back. And I will continue to get you until you eventually give up and clean the hall way." Clary slowly walked backwards to the door and Jace was walking with her, mostly just to make sure that she didn't make a grab at the bag.

"We still have to train, you know," he muttered. Clary, feeling confident, hurried over to Jace and cupped his face in hers and started to kiss him. To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. He kissed her back and reached his arms to wrap around her waist but she pulled back from him. He just stared at her, somewhat breathless. She smirked and walked out of the room without looking back.

Prank Night…Prank night

"You told her you knew!" Alec exclaimed.

"Well she didn't see what was in the bag," he said.

"Well yea, but now she knows that you're planning something," Alec stood up and paced for a moment. "We need to think of something else to do."

"Well we can think of something later, I'm going to take a shower." Jace got up off the bed and headed out of the room.

"So I'm trying to help you and you're just going to leave?" Alec sat up too.

"Relax. They know that we know, so they won't be trying anything tonight." Alec just shook his head.

"So you're just going to wait for them to attack?"

"No, but I want a shower. That okay with you?" Jace leaned against the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Alec.

"I am NOT helping you clean Luke's house if you lose this thing!" Alec shouted as Jace left the room. Jace just laughed to himself and returned to his room.

Jace entered the shower and let the warm water help him with new ideas. I mean what could they really come up with that was THAT bad? He sighed and stepped out of the shower and quickly throwing some clothes on. He was about to head out.

He walked back into Alec's room to discuss their plans for the prank war. Alec was reading some book so without looking up he muttered.

"Isabelle and Clary left for a while. I think they went out to eat. They should be back in a couple hours."

"Fine, any ideas yet?" Jace grabbed a chair from Alec's desk and sat down. Alec looked up at him with his mouth open to say something but then he burst out laughing. Jace just looked at him confused.

"What?" he shouted when the laughing just got worse. "Alec I swear to god!" Alec himself was clutching his side and rolling around on the bed. The most he could do was just point to the bathroom. Jace grumbled and ran into the bathroom as fast as he could.

When he looked in the mirror he fumbled for his phone as quickly as he could and dialed Clary's number.

"Yes?" was the fake-ly innocent response he got when she picked up the phone.

"I will get you back for this," he muttered under his breath.

"Whatever do you mean Jace?" she said as sweetly as she could. Jace could hear Isabelle's laughter in the back ground.

"You mixed glitter with my shower gel," he growled into the phone.

"Well actually, Magnus told me to do that. Something about you sitting on his cat?" she said in a mock thoughtful voice into the phone.

"Was the pink hair dye really necessary?" he muttered.

"Well we were all out of green dye you see," she mused.

"I will get you back, Fray," Jace muttered.

"Good luck with that, Pinky," she said.

"I look like Magnus on steroids!" he shouted.

"Too much glitter for you?"

"MY HAIR IS PINK!" he shouted. He heard Alec's laughter from the room and he clenched his fists.

"Come on, you knew it was coming."

"I thought it would take you a while to come up with something," he admitted.

"You thought that was all?" she laughed into the phone. "Oh know, pinky, we've just begun."

"Oh, yeah?" he muttered into the phone running a hand through his now pink curly locks.

"Scared?" she asked.

"You wish," he said lowly into the phone. She sighed and spoke a little more seriously into the phone.

"Is it really bothering you that bad?"

"I'm questioning how many showers it will take to get back my natural hair."

"I tell you what," she whispered. Jace pressed the phone against his ear. "I'll make it up to you," she paused for dramatic effect. "Right now…"

"Really?" he smirked despite himself.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p' sound.

"How do you plan to do that?" he said.

"By giving you a piece of advice," she said.

"I'm not cleaning that house if that's what you're getting at."

"You will be cleaning the house, Jace. But that's not what I was getting at."

"Well then. Tell me, ginger. What are you getting at?"

"Don't brush your teeth tonight," she said as simply as though she were telling him the weather.

"Excuse me?"

"Unless you want some green teeth to go with your hair," she laughed and clicked off the phone leaving a hot-headed, pink-headed Jace gaping.

**Author's Note time!**

**Hehe. I know it's a slow start. Don't you worry, I got better stuff than that. If you all want to, private message me or comment with things you might want to see as pranks. I'll probably upload faster if you do. *wink wink nudge nudge*. **

**Anywho, please comment because as usual I love to hear what you think. Feel free to message. **


	3. Restrictions

Clary walked into the Institute late that night still carrying her leftovers from that night's dinner firmly in her hand. She walked stealthily around every corner, summoning up the best of her shadowhunter skills to make sure that she would be able to spot Jace, where ever he might be hiding. Somehow, Clary managed not to see any sign of Jace on her journey and she gave a smug grin once she spotted her door down the hall in the exact way that she left it. After looking around to see if Jace was anywhere in the halls she slowly opened the door as quietly as she could and cautiously pulled it closed. She gave a sigh of relief and leaned her head against the door.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another hour," said the familiar voice from behind her. She shrieked and turned around taking an almost defensive stance thinking that he had caught him in the act of revenge. But to Clary's surprise Jace was simply sprawled out on her bed hands behind his head and a deadly calm look on his face. He turned to look at her smirked a bit having a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you playing at?" she asked slowly. It was hard for her not to laugh at the bright pink curls that sat at the top of Jace's head.

"I'm not playing at anything," he said simply not making even the slightest movement of getting up and off of her bed.

"Then get out," she commanded pointing to the door for emphasis.

"I don't think so," said Jace smugly.

"Get out," she repeated cooly.

"What's the hurry? You don't like me anymore," he said in a fake hurt voice giving her a slight pout.

"I don't know what you're planning but-"

"I told you I'm not planning anything," he interrupted.

"Then why are you here?" she said setting down the box of leftovers on her dresser before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore?" he said sitting up and turning to face her.

"I know you're going to try something," she said.

"Eventually yes, but I'm too tired for any elaborate scheme tonight," he admitted.

"And you expect me to believe you?" she laughed.

"No," he sighed. "But I suppose I can live with that."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Jace pushed off the bed and took a step towards her.

"I mean that you can muddle through your thoughts for the night but I'm not doing anything until tomorrow except for washing the dye out of my hair," he mused stepping even closer until they were only inches apart.

"I dunno," she said reaching up and ruffling his hair a bit. "I like your hair pink."

"Bullshit," he mumbled leaning his forehead against hers.

"I thought you would be mad," she whispered.

"I told you I'm getting you back tomorrow," he said.

"Are you just saying that to get me riled up?" she asked.

"No, but you have to admit it's a pretty good bonus," he mused.

"So what should I expect," she asked. He gave a quiet laugh and looked deep into her eyes.

"You'll know when you see it," he said.

"You aren't going to tell me?" she said giving him a small pout.

"Well you didn't exactly tell me about the pink hair," he muttered.

"Don't forget the glitter," she added glancing down at a body that Magnus would be proud to call his doing.

"And the glitter," he laughed despite himself and leaned down to kiss Clary on the lips sweetly. That was why he was so surprised when she pulled away suddenly. Jace raised an eyebrow at her but she merely shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said with a laugh.

"What? You won't kiss me with my hair pink?" he asked defensively. Clary just laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. I'm not kissing you at all.

"Why not?" Jace exclaimed.

"You're not getting kissed until that hallway is clean," she said simply.

"Then go clean it," he retorted.

"I told you I'm not cleaning it, you are."

"I'm not cleaning that big green mess unless hell freezes over."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Clary.

"And what if it is?" said Jace taking an almost threatening step towards Clary.

"Then I accept it," she stated. He just smirked at her. "Luke is still going to be gone for another three days."

"Your point?" He asked stopping a foot in front of Clary.

"My point is that the hallway will be completely clean by the time he comes back," she said.

"Fine," said Jace with a shrug stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"Fine," said Clary eyeing him carefully.

With the speed of only a shadowhunter Jace quickly took out something from his pocket and advanced on Clary. She gasped and fell back onto the bed as Jace grabbed both of her arms and pulled them up. Clary felt cold metal wrap around one of her wrists and she heard a click. She heard Jace give a triumphant 'hmph' right before she kicked him right in the stomach. He grunted and quickly backed up. She stood up to advance on him but found herself restricted. She gasped and looked back to see what looked like a more high tech version of handcuffs, one on her wrist and the other on the bedpost.

"Jace!" she shrieked pulling at the handcuffs furiously. Jace quickly advanced on her again and started searching her furiously before pulling a stele from a belt loop. He smirked and stuck it in his back pocket, taking a step back so Clary's free hand wouldn't hit him. "Give that back!" she spat.

"You'll use it to escape," he said in an eerily innocent tone. Clary continues pulling at the handcuffs.

"You're just going to leave me here?" she cried out desperately. He gave a fake stretch and yawn.

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Jace please," Clary said still continuing to pull on the handcuffs. Jace looked around making sure anything within reach wouldn't be able to get her out of this.

"What am I supposed to do all night?" she muttered.

"You're attatched to a bed Clary, sleep."

"And how am I supposed to get out?"

"You're not," he laughed. "That's kind of the idea." Clary whimpered and continued to pull at her wrist.

"Please," she begged.

"I'll be back for you around…say, noon? Maybe one," he said. He picked up the box of leftovers and put it on her bed and started rummaging through her drawers. Clary just glared at him when he picked up some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and put them on the bed next to the food.

"Now you're trying to be nice to me?"

"My goal wasn't to have you starve to death," he said bending down and reaching under the bed and picking up two water bottles. Clary took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. He grunted in pain and left the water bottles on the ground next to the bed.

"Then what was your goal?"

"The assurances of knowing that you are nowhere near me while I plot my revenge," he said kissing her forehead and heading for the door.

"This isn't revenge?" she cried.

"Clary," he said with a sigh and turned around to face her. "My hair is pink and my body is full of glitter."

"You handcuffed me to a bed!"

"I'll come and get you in the morning."

"Bastard," she muttered one more time before flopping down on the bed and crossed her arms as best as she could.

Jace just laughed and shut the door behind him.

**Authors Note Time: **

**I'm sorry guys. I've been ignoring all of you. But exams are done and I'm free a lot so I'm going to update all my stories. I will update all my stories this weekend. I will update my stories this weekend. I will update my stories this weekend. I will update my stories this weekend….If I don't you all have permission to smack me. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'll even try to update this one tomorrow. **

**OH! You guys seriously if you enjoy the story and you want it to continue you need to give me ideas. Here's a thought. I will update on Monday (1/23/11) if I can get 5-10 people either giving ideas in comments or messages or saying who they want to win. Maybe since I neglected you all I'll get more comments?**

**You know what you gatta do if you want the story faster, the button hasn't moved. **


	4. Turning Up The Heat

Clary began tugging at her wrist again even though she knew that the attempt was futile. She was only able to sleep for a couple hours since every time that she fell asleep the nagging feeling at her wrist woke her up again. The thoughts of revenge were stewing in her brain as she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for either Isabelle to come find her or Jace to come back. At this point she was sort of even hoping that Alec might wander by. But if Jace really was in a full out war with her he would probably side with Jace easily over her. She took the last sip of her first water bottle and sighed. The idea that she was actually handcuffed to a bed was unbelievable. She smashed the plastic bottle between her hands and threw it at the door with all of her might. It was the most that she could do at the moment given the current circumstances. Clary gave an angry groan and flopped back onto the bed.

"Clary?" she heard someone call in the hallway. "Clary?" the voice sing-songed again. She knew that voice and it belonged to Isabelle.

"Izzy," she called out frantically hoping that she would come to the room and help get her out. From where she was she could see that it was only a little after midnight. Jace purposely left the clock right where she could see it just to make the time feel like it was taking ten times longer than it actually was. Isabelle pushed open the door a bit cautiously as though she was expecting something bad on the other side.

"Clary?" she said when she finally saw the predicament that Clary had gotten into. "What are you?" she cut off and gave a nod. "Jace," she said. And quite frankly that was the only word that needed to be said.

"Yes, Jace. Now can you help me?" she said pulling at the handcuffs.

"Why don't you just use a rune, you're rather good at those you know," she said tilting her head a bit and sitting next to Clary on the bed.

"Jace took my stele," she grumbled.

"So he just left you here?" she said. Clary could tell that she was amused and she admitted if she wasn't the one trapped here that it would've been a pretty amusing situation.

"Yea, he did. He said he would be back tomorrow around noon." Isabelle gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"He always good at this sort of thing," she continued talking in that same drawn-out amused voice. Clary somewhat hoped she would stop so they could focus on what was really important at this point, and that was finding some way to get back at Jace.

"Yes, I know," she let out a dramatic sigh and leaned against the headboard as Isabelle pulled out a stele from one of her boots. "Jace is an amazing god-like figure that can easily take down that poor pathetic Clary in this war."

Isabelle glanced up at her. "Oh, no. Jace is good, I'll admit that much. But you forget that I am on your side and we have back up!" She finished drawing the Opening rune on the handcuffs and the snapped open falling to the bed with a small clang. Clary sat up again rubbing at her wrist which was still red from the constant pulling and tugging.

"We have back up?" she asked.

"'We have back up?'" she mimicked. "Please, Clary. Do you honestly think I would've joined you in this thing if I didn't have a plan on how we could win?"

"Am I the only one who's new to this whole 'Prank War' concept?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Apparently you are. Our prank wars as children were legendary. Nearly destroyed half of the Institute when Jace and I got a bit too excited with some glow in the dark paint, a butterfly net, a match, and a hive of angry bees," she said smiling at the memory. At Clary's look of confusion she just laughed again and Clary groaned smacking her lightly on the arm so that she would get on with it. "It's a long story, but either way we are going to win this thing!"

"You think so?" she said standing up and stretching out her legs and pulling her arms high above her head. Even though it hadn't been that long, Clary had never liked being restricted. It was different when you chose to lay in bed for a few hours than when you were chained there by a metal death trap as she liked to think of it as.

"Clary, we have a warlock on our side!" she exclaimed standing up, checking her reflection in the mirror momentarily and turning back to face Clary with a grin that Clary couldn't help but to feel her stomach twisting slightly at.

"Magnus is helping us?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"For now," she said raising a hand dismissively. "I don't think he's ever quite forgiven Jace for stepping on his cat."

"But what about Alec," she questioned out loud. "Doesn't he want to help him?"

"Oh, relax Clary. This isn't the Mortal War. It's a few some-what but not really harmless pranks. I mean the worst that could happen is someone 'might' get set on fire, but we're usual more .0careful than that."

"Izzy!" Clary said doing what Simon would be most likely to call an 'epic face palm'. Isabelle simply rolled her eyes dragging Clary out of the room and down the hallway by her wrist.

Prank Night…Prank Night

"I can't believe you are calling in a downworlder to help us with this," said Jace shaking his head.

"What?" asked Alec with his mouth full of take out from Taki's. It seemed that they had been eating there more and more lately. "He could help us," he said after he swallowed the food.

"The guy practically pined after Clary for his entire life, what makes you think he won't go running to her and tell her everything that we're doing?" Jace exclaimed running a hand through his hair before looking up at Alec who was smirking at him. He had known Alec for half of his life and he knew that smirk was only used when he believed himself to have the upper hand, and was very rarely ever seen across his usually stoic face.

"And I thought you love Clary with all of your heart? What's keeping you from running and telling her everything you're planning." Jace had to admit he didn't like this more dominant Alec. He preferred to be the one coming up will all the plans and making the jokes to the other person's dismay.

"This is different," he muttered.

"Is it?" Alec asked tossing the empty box into the trashcan besides the desk in the corner.

"Yes! This is not a battle between life and death here! It's a battle between pink and green!" he said with his usual arrogance.

"And which one are you?" asked a voice in the doorway. He turned to see Simon in the doorway. He had that usual smug grin on his face that made Jace want to smack him.

"How exactly did you get in here?" asked a disgruntled Jace. Simon simply laughed.

"Your puny Institute is no match for my mark of Cain, silly shadowhunters," he said raising his fist into the air like he was some sort of hero. Jace rolled his eyes and Alec smirked. Jace glared at the ceiling for a while and sighed dramatically.

"Fine, then," he muttered after an awkward pause in conversation. "What did you two brilliant idiots have in mind?"

"I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron," said Simon in mock thought. Jace threw his hands up in the air and Alec shrugged.

"Who cares what it is!" Jace exclaimed.

"Well you might not be the most dedicated language professor out there but I should think you would know that 'brilliant' and 'idiot' are in fact opposites, so which are we?" Simon stretched his hands over his head. Jace hated this. He felt small and stupid, having to ask people, downworlders for that matter for help. He didn't need them. But then again Clary had Izzy and what did he have?

"Is now really the time for an English lesson?" Jace asked.

"One must always have the time to better ones language skills," said Simon.

"You read that off a fortune cookie, Vampire?" asked Jace in a mocking sort of tone.

"Alright," Alec called out. "We're wasting valuable time. We need to think of some sort of plan so that we can get them good."

"I never agreed to help you two, you know," Simon interrupted. He was met by glares from both shadowhunters in the room.

"Well pick a side, will you?" Jace retorted.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" sighed Alec who crossed his arms over his chest. Simon shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Why should I stick here and help you instead of running to Clary and help her?" He asked. "And Izzy," he added after a short pause.

"You really want to let a bunch of girls win this war?" asked Jace.

"Well they are clearly doing a well enough job," Simon smiled at the pair of them and turned his attention to Alec. "Why are you helping him anyways? Is it that shadowhunter bond thing or do you actually give a care?"

Alec's response was immediate. "Well, Izzy has done some pretty nasty things to me in the past. It's not as though I'm killing her by throwing a pie at her or something."

"We're throwing pies?" Jace interrupted.

"More importantly, what kind of pies?" Simon added.

"Banana Cream," said an impatient Alec.

"I don't like banana cream pies, you know that," said Jace. Simon nodded in response.

"French silk is definitely the way to go," Simon called out pumping one of his fists into the air.

"Why would we waste French silk pie on people we are trying to get back at," Alec said with a roll of the eyes. Jace nodded, scratching at his chin in mock thought for a moment.

"Alexander, my boy, you have a point. We will waste the banana cream pies on the girls and in our victory dinner we shall eat the French silk ones!" Jace said with a note of finality in his voice. Alec laughed shortly and turned his attention back to Simon who had a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"So you will join us?" he asked already knowing what he would say.

"I still don't see why," Simon said, now just trying to mess with them a bit more before actually answering.

"Well what if I told you that one time when Isabelle was over at your house she accidently dropped your toothbrush in the toilet and put it back to see if you would ever notice and laughed about it during a hearty dinner of chicken and salad one summer evening?" Alec laughed but Simon just gagged, while Jace of course laughed at his misfortune.

"You guys never told me!" he shouted.

"Keep quiet, vampire," Jace laughed. "We're telling you now. So are you in or out because we have work to do." Simon nodded grimly and Jace grinned at him.

"Fine, but do you two at least have a plan?" he asked. Alec and Jace exchanged glances before looking back at him.

"We might," said Jace.

Prank Night…Prank Night

"Shh! They're coming," Izzy hushed Clary who was busy talking to Magnus over the phone about the plan. Magnus must've heard because he quickly muttered his goodbyes and Clary heard the click of the phone. She closed her cell phone and slid it into her pocket.

The two of them were hiding behind a table in the hallway right around the kitchen. They figured the pair of boys would get hungry at some point in time so they called Magnus for help. During the day when there was some light in the room they could've easily been spotted, but within the cover of night including the blackness of their clothes it was not as easy of a feat. Clary could barely make out her own hand in front of her and with the glow of her cell phone gone they had nothing to do but sit and wait for their prey to come. They could hear the shuffling of feet and the murmur of hushed voices before one of them flicked the light on. Clary squinted her eyes to try to see a little better from their hiding place.

"Brownies!" called out a voice that Clary recognized.

"Simon?" she whispered in Isabelle's direction. She could see Izzy narrowing her eyes in the dim light as she crouched down lower in the hopes of a possible better view.

"If Izzy made those I am not eating them!" Jace proclaimed loudly. Clearly the three of them weren't too worried if any of them were heard now. Jace had probably told them that she was still locked to her bed.

"Dude, they smell too good for her to have made them," said Alec. Clary assumed they were observing the plate as they spoke. Izzy made an impatient noise next to her.

"Well only one way to find out!" said Simon. Clary assumed he was reaching for a brownie but there were no noised of protests from either Alec or Jace. Assuming they were waiting to see whether or not he bursted into flames at the taste of them.

"Well?" asked Alec.

"Taste wonderful to me," said Simon. Clary turned her head out around the table to try to get a better look despite Izzy's hiss of protest. She knew it was risky but she wanted to see what was going on. From the angle she couldn't see well but it was definitely better than nothing. She watched as they bit into the brownies a smile forming on her face.

"They're eating them," Clary whispered to the girl next to her.

"Good," muttered Izzy. "Let's go quickly," she said taking Clary's arm and tugging on it. They went past the tipped over plant to the weapons room and sat in their hiding spots in wait.

Prank Night…Prank Night

"So what now?" asked Simon who had gulfed down nearly half the plate of brownies. Jace himself had only had two but he had to admit that they were one of the best brownies that he had ever had the pleasure of eating.

"Now we go set up," said Alec is a more high pitched voice than usual. Clary could tell that he was swaying slightly and Jace tilted his head.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine…" he drawled out the words a little slower and gave Jace a wry smile. He glanced down at the empty plate. He was feeling slightly dizzy himself but not nearly as bad as Alec or Simon. He had this light feeling in his body like he knew he should feel estatic right now but he couldn't help feeling that something was off.

"Faerie drugs," he said finally.

"What?" asked Alec. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face and he put an arm around Simon's shoulder who was starting to sing some stupid mundane song that made him sound insane.

"And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats," he sang as though he were drunk and Jace just raised an eyebrow.

"They've drugged us and we fell for it," Jace said to Alec knowing in his current state that he would probably just brush it off like it was nothing.

"What do you mean 'drugged us'? I feel fine!" he said throwing his arms up in the air.

"AND THEYRE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!" Simon finished before sauntering out of the room in the direction of the room they were in previously. Jace sighed to himself knowing that there was nothing much that he could do at this point in time so he just turned to Alec.

"I'm going to go look around okay? Just go lay down or something," he said as Alec just stared at him grinning.

"Whatever you say," he walked out of the room with an extra spring in his step humming the same song that Simon just was.

Jace just sighed and exited the kitchen flicking on the hallway lights. He looked to his left and right but there was no sign of Clary or Isabelle. Of course there would be no sign of Clary; she was locked up in her own room. In the midst of his thinking he noticed the fallen plant to his right and smirked. Isabelle could be so careless sometimes, but if she was running away it was to be expected he supposed.

He kept walking in that general direction continuing to look for any sort of sign that she was in any other room but he found nothing until he came upon the weapons room, the door was slightly ajar and he laughed quietly to himself before walking in carefully knowing full well that he was to expect something from his opponent. But there was nothing in there, a few weapons were missing so he figured Izzy had taken them and gone to the training room like she sometimes did when she needed to waste a bit of energy.

He snuck into the training room which was just as empty as the weapons room and not to mention pitch black. He walked out into what he knew to be the center of the room not trusting himself to turn on the light in case there was some unwelcomed visitor in here.

That was when he heard it; the unmistakable sound of a wire or rope of some sort getting cut. He braced himself for impact when he felt something wrap around his ankle that felt like it could've been Isabelle's whip. He smiles and turned to face the direction which he assumed her to be in. That was when he was hauled into the air by his ankle and he let out a shout of protest, to who he wasn't exactly sure. He couldn't tell exactly how far he was above the ground but it didn't matter. Before he could even think he heard the two laughs of giggling girls that he knew all too well.

When the lights turned on his eyes immediately flicked to Isabelle who was who he was expecting to be behind this but no doubt there was a fiery red head standing right next to her, her arms crossed and a smile teasing the corner of her mouth.

"Not so fun being restrained is it?" she called out and began to stride out to the center of the floor where he was hanging above. Jace couldn't help his smile but even so he was still flustered with the situation

"I don't believe I left you hanging by rafters. You were perfectly comfortable in your own bed," he grumbled looking down at her.

"Well, payback is a bitch," she said with a shrug.

"Yes," he said knowingly. "It is." Clary nodded and started walking towards the room which threw Jace for a loop.

"Wait a damn minute!" he called out. She froze in place and turned back to face him slowly.

"Yes?"

"How long are you planning on keeping me hanging here?" he asked. He knew he would be able to find a way out himself eventually but he was still curious.

"How long were you planning on keeping me handcuffed to the bed?" she answered his question with another and Jace growled.

"What time is it anyways?" It was Isabelle who answered.

"Nearly five in the morning, you boys stayed up way past your bedtime," she teased. Clary just smiled up at Jace who glared down at her.

"Seriously?" was his own incredulous response.

"Seriously," she taunted.

"So when are you coming back?"

"When I wake up?"

"And you're just going to leave me here?"

"I don't see why not." She paused for a while staring at him. "You're smart enough to think of a way out, I'm not that stupid. But just know I am locking my doors." This was said with a note of finality as she turned for the door again which Isabelle had already left a few seconds earlier.

"So I don't get a good night kiss?" he called out. Clary just laughed and shook her head.

"Good Night Jace."

With that Clary was gone and Jace was left hanging from the rafters. He was roughly fifteen feet off the ground and ten feet from the rafters above him. She was right. He knew a way out, but the faerie drugs were having their effect and he was already dizzy from hanging down for the short time that he was. It took a few tries for him to swing up and grab the rope that hung around his feet and even longer for him to pull himself up to the wooden beam. He had assumed he had spent nearly an hour and a half or so at it before he heaved himself onto the beam and just lay there.

He was tired, too tired. With a mix of the drugs and the lack of sleep he decided that he would just spend the night there. He already knew his own revenge would be worth it in the end so why not take a break. It's not like he would get any sort of advantage by sitting up and waiting. He saw the sun begin to rise and yawned sleepily before closing his eyes. Tomorrow was the start of something bigger after all.

**Authors Note Time: **

**So…I am back! Sort-of-ish. This is my attempted apology chapter. I know I have been ignoring you guys way more than I should and I do appreciate still getting an email letting me know that you guys still don't hate my guts. **

**I have been EXTREMELY busy lately so I ask humbly that you don't forever hate my guts and just read the story and enjoy it. I will try to write more but I just don't feel it as much as I used to. Obviously my writing has taken a downward spiral and I do apologize again. I was considering just deleting the stories I have or telling people I am done with them but it does appear like you guys enjoy them even if I don't hear from all of you. **

**So…as a final plea, I ask that I get some reviews. I have 24 of you guys on alert at least and I know more people read it than that so…I'm going to ask on hands and knees for 10 reviews? Is that too much? I hope it doesn't seem like it, but I actually wrote this not for me like I usually do but more for you guys who seem to miss my updates. So..10+ and I will try to go as fast as I can with writing another chapter? I know I've said it before but I sincerely mean it this time from the bottom of my heart. I just need to know that you guys care.**

**Hope you are all doing well,**

**Azallea**


End file.
